Howl
by Marox
Summary: Howl Summary: Clove knew what to expect when she moved to Panem, South Carolina. Woods, rain and wolves. That's what her mom had told her. The only thing that she didn't expect to find is a boy covered in blood, dressed in torn up rags in her backyard.
1. Chapter 1

Howl

Summary: Clove didn't know what to expect when she moved to, small town Panem, South Carolina. Personally it was her favorite place that her mother had chosen. She loved the woods, the daily rain. It was very ordinary, The only thing that she didn't expect to find is a boy covered in blood, dressed in torn up rags in her backyard.

A/N: This came to me in the middle of first period. I don't own anything. R&R! P.S I'm not using any OCs. I do not own Should've Known by Madeline Furhamn. All rights go to the owner.

Clove

People say I look different.

I guess you could say that.

With my shaggy black hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale complexion, I guess you could say I look different then most of the kids here. Then again I just moved here which means I'm the new kid.

Again.

'I'm just wanting for this plane to start. Gotta get out as soon as possible, I should've known-'

My hand slams down on the phone, cutting off one of my favorite songs in mid track. I recognize the song my brown hair, grey eyed best friend known as Katniss chose as her personal ringtone for my phone since we both love the song dearly. I check the inbox. The text read,

Katniss: UP AND AT'EM CLO! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR SORRY BUTT UP OR I AM NOT TAKING YOU TO SCHOOL! YOU AREN'T ON WINTER BREAK ANYMORE!

My reply:

Clove: You just ruined my winter break

Before Katniss could text another angry message back, I crawl out of my bed and into shower. Twenty minutes later, I'm out of the shower and into a black tank top, an unbuttoned blue jean shirt thrown over the tank top, a pair of dark blue jeans and black Converse. I straightened my hair as it finished drying. I walk out of my room and into the rest of my house. One of the main reasons my mother choose this place was because of its 'tree house' look. The living room had a slick wooden floor from the polish,a battered rug, a grey couch shaped like an L, and a television. As I go over to the oak island with the note from my mother saying that she is out getting supplies for her vet clinic when something catches my eye. Thru our screened in patio, passed out in the middle of our woods is a boy. A boy covered in dirt, rags and...

Blood.

It's the blood that makes my own blood run cold but I make my feet move. I grab a towel as I throw open the door and sprint down the outside stairs. The dead winter leaves crunch underfoot as I sprint to the boy. Now that I can see him face to face I realize that all of his major cuts are to his sides, one to his right leg and one to his left shoulder. Four total, they aren't deep enough for stitches but deep enough to bleed like crazy. Thats when I take a good look at him. The boy is good looking with beach blonde hair and pale skin. He is extremely well built. All he's wearing is denim cutoffs and a pair Nike sneakers. Suddenly the boy moans, drawing my attention from him and into the present. "At least you aren't dead" I mutter quietly, debating how I am going to get him in the house to clean him up. I drop to my knees and try to clean up his left side. His eyes snap open when the cloth dabs his skin. His eyes are a brilliant blue, like the sky almost. "Peeta?" he mumbles. "I'm not a dude" I reply. He moans in response. "Can you stand?" I ask as I got to my feet. He shakes his head yes and manages to gather himself into a crouching position, just as he is about to straighten up; he let's out a sharp gasp of pain and lunges to the right. I step to his right just as his weight crashes onto my shoulder. Slowly we make our way to the back of the house, right were my mom keeps her vet shop open for early morning customers. Luckily the back door is open, and we quietly slip in. I lead him to a chrome table and he lies down, the weight nearly crushing the table. The boy's eyes are completely open as I began to clean his wounds. His eyes follow me as I clean the wounds like my mother had taught me. I clean his sides wrapping them in gauze, I do the same to his leg. "All right, I'm going to help you flip over on your stomach for this one" I stated as he grits his teeth. Some how we mange to flip him over on his stomach and thats when I mange to get a good look at his shoulder wound, the area is bright red with four deep red lines going down his shoulder. "Did you get attacked by wolves or something?" I ask him. "Um-yes" he answers. He doesn't sound for sure but I let it go, knowing I can question him when he is fixed up. Eventually I wrap up his wounds and managed to get him propped up against the wall. I pull out an abandoned hoodie and give it to him. After he slips the hoodie on, I jump and sit on the other table, giving me an eye to eye advantage. "Thanks" he states after a few minutes. "No problem" I reply "Just one question" I ask.

"Shoot"

"How did you end up in my yard?"

"I was coming home from a party last night about a mile down from here, taking a shortcut thru the woods when a group of wolves got me" he answered. Something in the back of my mind tells me that he's lying but I let it go. "Now, it's my turn to ask you a question" he adds, giving me a half smile. "Whats your name?" he inquired.

"Clove Roberts, Yours?"

"Cato Jackson"

A/N: This is longer than I thought! This is going to be an interesting story, I will promise you that much. So R&R, to make me write faster!

Max


	2. Chapter 2

Howl

A/N: I own nothing. Thank you all for the reviews!

Clove

"You hungry, Clove?"

Katniss inquired as I turn down the car radio. Katniss owned a nice sliver Volvo. Apparently it was a gift from her rich uncle Haymitch, since her family couldn't afford something like that. I had actually seen if he could get me one but ah...I had to be related to the family.

"Yeah. Where to?" I answered as she drove down the main street. I took a quick glance out the window. Broken down shops lined the street. Main square here, was from the broken traffic light, (that had a bad habit of stopping on a red light for about an hour from what Katniss told me) to the battered stop sign a mile down the road.

It. Was. Tiny.

"There's a bakery about a ten miles from school. My boyfriend's parents own it." she beams, taking a left from Main Street. "I could go for a doughnut." I state. She smiles at me. I took a look at Katniss. Long brown hair twisted in a braid, grey eyes and high cheekbones. Her cameo hat, (that I had given her at camp a few years, the same place we met) was on top of her head. She had on an Imagine Dragons band shirt on and a pair of jeans, and my old grey Converse I gave her. "Hey Clove, do you still play guitar?' Katniss asked. "Kat, you know I wouldn't give up my guitar." I answer. My, green electric guitar was my pride and joy. I often played my guitar for a job. Hopefully, I could find a place here I could do that for.

"Anyway, a few friends and I are putting together a band, I'll let you meet them when we get there." she retorted. "Mh, kay" I chirped as she pulled into a slightly run downed bakery. It look like a diner from the '50s; inside and outside. Katniss hops out of her car and walks into the bakery; motioning me to follow her. We walk inside and straight to the counter, where a boyish face, blonde hair, blue eyes greeted us on the face of another teen

"Ah, this is the legendary Clove you haven't shut up about since Saturday" The boy states seeing my face as Katniss and me stop at the counter.

"Awh, shut up Peeta. You're scarin her." Katniss says as she pecks the boy on the cheek. "Sorry 'bout that, Clove. I'm Peeta by the way" the boy answers as he sticks his hand out. I shake his hand. "You're Peeta?" I ask. "The one and only." He answers, spreading his hands out. "Ok, could you tell me why a Cato Jackson ended up in my yard this morning?" I add, leaning across a counter. I hear Katniss inhale sharply and Peeta's eyes dart back and forth. "He must've gotten attacked by a few wolves on his way back from my place." Peeta replied nervously. Before I could say anything else, Katniss suddenly says "Anyway, could you get us two of the usual, please Peeta?" He noddes his head and walks to the back of the bakery.

"Hey Kat, could you show me your friends?" I inquire, trying to ease the tension. She noded her head happily. Katniss tugs on my hand and pulls me behind two doors next to the counter. She pushes open the doors and laughter greets my ears. Eight teens are sprawled out on a L shaped.

"KATNISS!" screams the deep voice of a male as he leaps over the back of the couch; planting his feet firmly on the ground. He tackles Katniss in a hug. The boy is built like a tree, with thick arms, legs and a wide chest. He has dark brown hair and grey eyes, highlighted by his high, olive skinned cheekbones. The boy wears a easy smile and there is a glint of mischief in his eye. He pulls away from Katniss and looks me over, debating if I was worth the trouble. The easy smile and mischief look is gone. "And you are?" the boy questions. "Clove Roberts." I answers looking him dead in the eyes. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were one of Sparkle's minions" He replies, relief covering his features. "I already told you Gale, Clove isn't a Glimmer slave." Katniss says. "This is Gale." she adds. "Sorry 'bout that, Clove. I don't need another make-up robot on my hands anyway." Gale apologies. "Its cool." I answer.

"Gale, you gotta quit keepin your wallet in your back pocket" the higher vocals of a female calls out.

"Dangit, Jackie. You gotta quit stealin my wallet!" Gale snaps as he turns sharply on his foot behind him. A ginger headed girl pops her head out from behind Gale and stares directly at me. Piercing blue eyes, a sharp nose and a small mouth make up the features of the girl.

"Oh, so this is Clove" she chirps, as she hands Gale back his wallet. "You know, I'm playin with ya, Hawthrone, right?" she adds as she hands Gale back his wallet and stands in front of me. "The name's Jackie 'The Fox' Foxworthy." she chrips again putting air quotes around 'The Fox'.

"Whats up with the air quotes?" I question.

"Its the name people scream when I steal their umberlla and force them to run out in the rain" Jackie answers brightly. She tugs on my wrist and pulls me to the couch. Jackie plops herself next to a skinny boy with mousy brown hair, brown eyes and a round face."Hey! I'm Marvel!" the boy called out. "Clove." I answered as I turned my back them when Jackie places her head on his shoulder and he throws an arm around her.

They must be going out.

"Don't worry about them they are always like that." a male voice whispers. I turn around. There stands three people. a bronzed haired boy, built like Gale, with dazzling white smile and pretty green eyes. "I'm Finnick." he mentioned as he detaches an arm around a small, frail looking girl with dark brown, almost black hair and identical looking eyes to those of Finnicks as holds his hand out."And this is Annie." the fragile looking girl gave me a sad smile. "She has trouble talking to new people" Finnick whispered. They were probably going out to.

"My name's Clove." I state looking at the girl to his right. Dark massacre darkened her already deep brown eyes(which held a hostile look), while chocolate brown hair stood at spiked ends. "Katniss told me that we'd have alot in common." the girl states.

"I'm guessing you like either Coldplay, Cady Grooves or Florence+The Machine?"

"You had me at Coldplay."

She laughs as Gale easily throws an arm around her neck. "My name is Johanna Mason." the girl laughs. "OI! MASON! YOU AREN'T GONNA KEEP TO HER TO YOURSELF ARE YA? INTRODUCE YOU'RE FIVE MINUTE OLDER BROTHER!" calls out a boy as he struts over to where Johanna stands. "INTRODUCE YOURSELF BRUTUS!" she hollers back at the boy.I get a good look at him. He has another tree like statue, with green eyes and black hair. "My name's Brutus Mason, the five minute older brother of Johanna." He says bowing. "Umh, the name is Clove." I whisper. "If he freaks you out, run like Forrest Gump" whispers a voice like Johanna's but lighter. I turn towards the owner of the voice. Black hair, green eyes, and really sharp teeth. "Name's Enobaria. I already know what yours is because Katniss said we'd have alot in common too. " She replies. I smile.

"I'm guessing you and Johanna have the same music taste?"

"Yep!"

Suddenly Katniss, bounds towards me with half dozen glazed doughnuts in one hand and a coffee in another. She hands me the container with holds only three left and the other coffee. "Its almost time for school, you ready?" she noted. "Yeah. Lets go!" I answered. We follow the rest of the group out to their cars and I soon realized what Katniss calls 'The Car Schedule'. It means this. Since there are three cars and eight of us( Finnick owns a nice BMW while Johanna and Brutus split a slightly used Suburban and then there is Katniss's car) Brutus, Enobaria, Johanna and Gale all ride in the Suburban while Finnick, Annie, Marvel and Jackie all ride in the BMW and that leaves Peeta with us. We talk about the chilly South Carolina winter and the surfing competitions coming up in about three weeks.

"I told you Peeta, the money is on Hamilton. She hardly places out of first place." I claimed.

"What about Alana Blanchard? She is just as good as Bethany Hamilton" Peeta fired back.

Katniss sighs as she pulled into the parking lot of a white, one story building. We eventually bicker back and forth in till a familiar flash on blonde hair walks by.

It's Cato.

He has changed out of the sweatshirt I gave him. He dresses in a dark blue button down shirt, dark blue jeans and nice clean black high tops. Another blonde with to much makeup is latched onto his arm. I can't help but follow him as he walks into the building. He interested me. For reasons I can't explain.

Why is this happening?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Howl**_

_**A/N; for some strange reason I've been really wanting to write more for this story. Cato's work address uses the book published date and the day The Hunger Games (movie) came out. I own nothing mentioned here. Please R&R**_

* * *

'_Alright Clove, one more class and then it's LUNCH!'_

I mentally cheer as I walk into my third period Langue Arts class; late of cores. Like every other class, I take my time at my locker and use the new kid statues so that I can avoid detention. My other classes were pretty boring considering none of my newly friends were there. Luckily; Ms. Coin and Mr. Crane did not make me stand up in front of the class and say my name. The room is quiet as I push open the door to the class. "Um, is this Effie Trinket's class?" I question as I placed a foot onto the sleek classroom floor. Three large windows are on the left shut tight to keep the harsh January wind out. A mad looking woman stands in the middle of class, arms folded with a blob of pink that looks to be her hair. Her attire also consists of pink. I could easily tell that I would _defiantly_ not like her; too much pink. "And you must be Clove Roberts. Have a seat" she said thru gritted teeth, Ms. Trinket motion to an empty seat. As I make my way to the back of the room with the only empty seat, Ms. Trinket snatches my arm and says "Class, please have a warm welcome for Ms. Clove Roberts" Ms. Trinket states as she lets go of my arm. "Today is the only day you can be late Clove, tomorrow it is detention" she adds angrily and that's when I see my class partner. Cato

Out of all the people in the class to get stuck with as a partner it had to be him.

Why?

"So you finally decide to show up what took you so long?" Cato whispers as his eyes dart across the cover of my folder. Multiple song, book and movie titles are scrawled out.

"Been here the whole time. You would have noticed if you weren't so busy with your girlfriend" I snap back underneath my breath. He gives an uneasy laugh. "You mean, Glimmer? I'm breakin' up with her this weekend any ways or sooner if you could help me out" Cato whispers. "Fine but you will owe me two this time" I reply, turning my attention to the teacher.

"Ms. Roberts, have you already cover _The Outsiders _in your previous school?" Ms. Trinket calls out.

"Yes ma'm"

I was no fool, this woman wanted respect.

"_Can Ms. Trinket come by to the office?_"The office buzzed suddenly.

"Good. Discuss it with Mr. Jackson then while I go down to the office real quick." She stated hurriedly as she walked out of the room and down the hall to office.

"Perfect." Cato whispered. I could tell he was grinning.

He gave me a second to look around the room. I see Annie sitting in the row in front of me. She catches my eye and waves happily at me. I return the favor; hopefully she will see that I _am_ nice no matter what Katniss says. At least I won't be alone when I walk to lunch. To Annie's left, a blonde hair girl glares daggers at me. "Say hi to my girlfriend!" Cato whispers in my ear. Cato flexed one of his arms as I pretend to gush all over him. I can almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Annie stifles laugh along with the rest of the class as Glimmer stands up so quickly, you would have thought someone shout her.

"HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND," Glimmer screeches

"But, HE'S SO CUTE!" I whine, trying to mimic her voice. Cat gives a cheesy smile as I give a fake girly laugh.

He better remember that he owes me because this is so stupid.

"CATO! DO SOMETHING!" Glimmer screams once more. The class is now fully paying attention to this.

"You know what Glimmer? I think Clove here would be a much better date. Besides, I don't know how many times I've caught you starin at Marvel" Cato says as he throws as arm around me.

"FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT? WE ARE DONE! I'M SURE THAT MARVEL WILL BE A BETTER BOYFRIEND THAN YOU!" Glimmer fires back once more as she plops down in her seat. The class remains quiet as Ms. Trinket comes running into the class with some papers in her hand.

"I heard screaming is everyone alright?" Ms. Trinket asked breathless.

"Everything's fine. Just fine." Annie whispers.

"Good, because I want you and your partner to write an essay on how much _The Outsiders_ and here have in common based on the popularity scale" she adds as the bell rings and everybody jumps up to leave. "Hey Clove?" Cato calls out as we pack our bags. "Hum?" I acknowledge. "Why don't you stop by here around six and we will start our project?"Cato said as he pulled out a business card and handed it to me. It read;

_Career Couture _

_2008 Capitol Way_

_Phone; (323) 320-2312-2012_

_CEO; Cinna Taylor and Portia Crown_

Great. I'm working with a model

* * *

_**A/N: So how was it? Yes, Cato is a model along with Finnick and Marvel. They are also on the football team. Hehehe. I am having way too much fun with this. Anyway here's a preview of the next chapter.**_

* * *

"_**At least put a shirt on! You too Odair!'**_

"_**What? To distracting?"**_

"_**No! I'm sure Annie doesn't want to be scared for life from your pasty white chest!"**_

"_**What about you, Clove?"**_

"_**Don't make me hurt you Jackson!"**_

* * *

_**So leave your thoughts down in that lonely review box. It needs your review to be happy.**_

_**~Marox**__  
_


End file.
